The Protectors (a ROTG fanfic)
by Dawn the Bookworm
Summary: "Hi my names Jennifer Snow, but you can call me Jen. By the way can you keep a secret? I'm actually the daughter of 'secet'. If you want to find out I think you should read this book. Bye!" This is actually before the guardians the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' WARNING: SLOW UPDATES *COVER PHOTO IS JEN, JUST CHANGE THE SHORTS TO THE SAME ONE JACK WEARS*
1. ABOUT JENNIFER

Hi, the name's Jennifer Luna, but you can call me Jen, I'm the daughter of the most powerful spirit ever lived, The Man in the Moon also called as Manny. I don't know who my mom is, all I knew about her is that she is a human and she died giving birth to me. I lived alongside with man since I was a baby, you may ask why am I not with my dad? Well my dad wants me to live alongside with people since I am not a full spirit. So I actually live with my mother's best friend and my best friend is her son/daughter _ (you give the name, besides he/she is not really important so I'll just let you name him/her). People know who I am and they give me very high respect, which I hate. By the way, just so you know, this is the Golden Age where everything and everyone is in peace and actually only 2 spirits are alive, does not include evil spirits, those are my dad and Kozmotis, the general that captures evil spirits that tries to destroy peace. I am categorized as a half spirit, which has the 2nd most population, since the first is the humans Once again, I'm Jen and this is my story 


	2. Chapter 1

It was the 1st day of winter so me and my best friend _ are skating in the lake "So Jen, I'm just curios how does it feel people knowing you are a daughter of one of the most powerful spirit?" asked by my one and only best friend, _ I didn't reply since I'm too deep in thought, debating if I check the ice or not "JENNIFER LUNA, DAUGHTER OF TSAR LUNAR THE MOST POWERFUL SPIRIT ARE YOU LISTENING!?" _ shouted at me "Oh! Sorry about that, what were you saying?" I asked innocently "Ugh *facepalm* never mind about what I said. What are you thinking about?" "Well I was thinking" I said "Go on" "Did I checked the ice before we skated?" I asked nervously "Now that you asked. I don't think I saw you checked it" "What!? Oh no. We got to go now" I said worriedly "Why?" He/she said tilting his/her head "I had a dream, more like a vision, we were skating and then the ice cracked and one of us fell" I said looking down "who fell? Answer me, who fell?" shacking my shoulders due to my lack of answer "I don't know, it showed me two different happenings" I replied "One is that I was the one that fell and the other is you were the one that fell" "Ok. We need to get out of the ice-" He/she was cut off by the cracking of ice underneath his/her feet "J-jennifer" _ said shaking. "Don't be afraid and don't look down" I said, I was thinking for a way out but I need to hurry cuz the ice won't hold much longer. Then I saw my staff not that far and that gave me an idea"I know what to do! Lets just play hopscotch" I said "I don't play well and besides I only played once" _ complained "Come on just watch me then do what I do" I saidand I showed her how, good thing I don't wear skates. Because of that I was able to reach my staff in no time _ tried to copy what I did but since he/she wears skates it was hard and the ice cracked faster this time. 'I can reach he/she using my staff, then pull her. But I'll probably end in her place' I thought. 'Whatever I ain't letting my best friend die and thats final' I screamed in my head. I pulled her and just as I thought I ended up in his/her place. "Thank you for everything" that was everything I could say before I fell in the ice cold water. The last thing I saw before I loss concious was my dad, Manny as many people call him, then everything went black 


	3. Chapter 2

»NEAR THE END OF THE DARK AGES»  
*3RD PERSON'S POV*

It was winter and was snowing lightly. There was a village yet it was dark, the only source of light is the moon, not a living person in sight. Then beside it was a forest it is different from the surrounding places for it is full of light, people may find it odd but nobody does since they are busy hiding

In the center of the forest was a lake, many know that this is the place where the Man in the Moon lost his one and only daughter, Jennifer Luna. If the people are there they would have seen something amazing

The moon shined at the center of the lake. Soon the ice cracked and out came a girl, this girl was Jennifer. Her once brown hair turned white, so was her brown eyes turned to an ice blue color. Her skin turned pailer than usual. Then she opened her eyes

*JEN'S POV*

I felt as I was being raised up. _'What's happening? Who am I and where the heck am I'_ I thought to myself. Soon I felt air and I breathed heavily like I stopped breathing for a while, then I opened my eyes. At first I just saw darkness, but then I saw the moon it calmed and soon all of my fears were gone. "Hello Jennifer, I am the Man in the Moon your Father" the moon_or should I say_ **my father** said, after he finished I felt my memories came. I remembered everything every single one of it and I also saw a memory after I died it is the start of the Dark Ages, _'how did I know that'_ I said to myself. "I see you remembered everything. And you still have questions that needs answering" my dad said "Yeah. How do I know so much stuff and understand everything? And what happened to me? I thought I died" I asked really confused.

"Well you are now a spirit. Actually there are some spirits that I made using my own powers while others are just called and they just fell in a deep sleep. You, meanwhile, are different, you are the first to be chosen as a spirit that had died. You turned different too; you became a Winter spirit. But your center is knowledge and understanding. You understand everything and everyone, and you have knowledge of everyone and everything except of course for my plans" he explained "oh, I get it dad" Was the only thing I can say. "Just for a reminder you cannot address me as your father. It is just protection for you. This age is different from where you were lived. You must call me Manny" he said gravely "Okay Da- I mean Okay Manny" I said "Wind will come he'll help keep you company before the four come" he said before disappearing.

I was set down and I felt something hit my foot so I looked down and saw a staff. After experimenting on my powers I look at myself, using the ice as a mirror. I saw I was different than what I look before. I have long white hair that reaches up to my waist, ice blue colored eyes and pailer skin. I was also wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. I also had a necklace shaped like a snowflake. I touched it and then a light came and enveloped me when it is gone I saw that I am in a dress?! I touched it again and saw that I was back in my blue hoodie.

After a while of experimenting on my powers and also the necklace I got bored. Suddenly, I heard a voice suggested for me to ask the wind to lift me up, so I did. "Hey -uhm- wind, would you -uhm- lift me up... Please" Before I can even realize I was floating, the cold wind carrying me "Wohoo!" I shouted

»»Time skips, an hour»»

I was still enjoying myself when Manny's voice pops in my mind, "Jennifer, go back to the lake where you were reborned. You will meet The Four there. Go now" I returned -with the help of my friend wind- and just in time, as I landed a rabbit hole opened and out came a 5-feet Bunny _(female version of Bunnymund, but a little shorter and is fluffy)_. After a few seconds a portal popped out of nowhere and there came out a Woman in red _(female version of North, but not that fat just average)_, a man that have mice with him that can fly _(the man is the male version of tooth, difference is his wings are like a dragonfly's wings and the mice were like in the movie that baby tooth attacked)_ and lastly a 3-feet tall _(?)_ girl that is made out of purple sand _(if you still haven't guess its Sandy's female version)_  
_"_Ah there she is. Jennifer Snow" the woman in red said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is South. My center is charity and it means giving to others without asking for anything in return" she introduced. " 'ello mate the names June. My center is perseverance and it means being persistent in doing things, no matter how hard it us. And I also can transform from this form to a human form. But I'll just show you next time since I think South needs to explain a lot to you" the bunny, or should I say June, said. "Hey. The names Carlos. My center is Visions, I give visions either of the past, present or the future to a person." the man with flying mice said "And that my dear is Skylar or Sky for short. Her center is daydreams, she give you something to imagine when not sleeping" South introduced pointing at the girl made out of purple sand "And of course we are the Protectors and you will be one of us" She added

"Its actually good that we saw you before he attacked" Carlos said "Who?" confusion clearly in my voice "Let us go before he attacks, we'll explain later" South said before taking a snow globe whispering 'The Base' and throwing it forming a portal and we all entered

-  
*AT THE BASE*

We exited the portal. We were in a room with a large globe in its center. June, Sky and Carlos left saying they have something to do. "So I'll explain to you everything about being a protector, but first what is your center?" South asked "Well not like you guys, I have 2 centers. It is knowledge and understanding. Which means I have the knowledge about almost everything and understands everyone no matter how evil they are" I said "Oh" was what she said

"Ok. We are in the age called The Dark Ages. Why? Because it is ruled by fear and its leader is Pitch Black the boogeyman, he was before the general of the golden ages. So we are called Protectors because we protect a certain spirit that will be chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian to defeat Pitch Black. This spirits are our counterparts **(A/n: Is it the right term. Comment if not and what is the term. THANKS ^_^** **)**

"Protectors will have a relationship with those they guard; it can be lovers or siblings. When your relationship is lovers you can't or shouldn't love somebody else, in case you fell in love you must never see them fell in love with another unless you were through. Since you're the last to be reborned, you will find yours last. The first will be Sky, then me followed by Carlos then June and lastly you. But I think yours will be a lot longer to find though.

"Lastly, you are going to take the oat later "Cuz for now we eat!" She finished and she led me to a dining room where all the protectors are.

I looked at the dining room and can't believe what I saw, whole table (the table was likely long and can hold 10 people each side) was filled with food. "Eat Jen, don't be shy." Carlos said then he dropped his voice so I can be the only one to hear, "or else South will finish everything" That persuaded


End file.
